LOTM: Defenders P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are all seen in their house as Jessica is seen looking at a Portal Emitter. Alex then approaches) Alex: Did you call everyone? Jessica: Yep! Ruby and the others should be here soon, and Shantae will be here with her friends as well. Alex: That's good! Jessica: How'd it go with Josuke and Okuyasu? Alex: They're coming as well. Jessica: Great! This is gonna be great! Erin: Yeah! That party we had at the beach with X's colony was great, but we should give ALL our friends some fun! Alex: Alright! (Jack is seen with a piece of toast) Jack: Hey guys. Erin: Hey Jack! Alex: Eating some toast? Jack: Sure am! I- Max: Got it! (Max then jumps up and snatches the toast from Jack) Jack: Wha-?? Kim: RUN YOU FOOL RUN! (Max starts to run for it) Jack: HEY!! THAT'S MINE!! (Jack runs after the two) Erin: *laughing* There he goes! Alex: Now that's the old Jack. Erin: Oh yeah. But I still love him to death. Metal arm, shadow and all. Jessica: Yeah. (Jack then comes out later holding Max and Kim in his arms) Jack: Alright kids, you know the drill now! Give me my toast! Max: No! Jack: Give it! Kim: No! Jack: I swear I'm gonna- (Max then consumes the toast) Jack: !! Max: There! It's gone now! Jack: Why you little- Rose: Jack. (Rose approaches Jack and the two infants) Rose: That's not how you punish them. Jack: But he- Rose: Jack. Jack:....Fine. (Rose takes Max and Kim from Jack) Rose: Kids, what do you say to Jack for taking his food? Max: *sigh* Sorry Jack. Kim: I'm sorry too. Rose: Good. Jack: *sigh* It's fine kids. I'll just make another piece. Kim: Okay. Max: Sorry again.... Jack: Like I said, It's fine. (Jack goes back into the kitchen as Rose puts Max and Kim down. She then walks over to Erin and the others looking visibly tired) Rose: *sigh*.... Erin: You alright Rosie? Rose: Yeah. It's just been kind of stressful taking care of Grey and helping out with those two. Granted I love the kids, but it's like they've become twice as energetic lately. Erin: Yeah, they kinda have to be honest. Rose: But still, I love them all the same. They just need to try and cut me some slack is all. Alex: Well I'm sure they'll calm down eventually. Jessica: They're probably just excited since they weren't able to play together during the whole disintegration thing. Rose: That could be the case. Erin: Yeah... (A portal is then heard opening outside) Rose: Hm? Erin: Ah! That might be one of our friends! Alex: *Looks out the window* Yep, it's Ruby and the others. Grey: *gasp* Is Ghira with them? Alex: *Looks* Yep! And looks like Shade is there to! Grey: YAY!! Max: Alright! Kim: Let them in, let them in! (Erin opens the door) Ruby: Hellooooo Defenders! Erin: Sup everyone? Glad to see you all again. Yang: You kidding? We wouldn't miss this! Shade: Yeah! Alex: Well come on in! (The group enters) Grey: GHIRA! UNCLE SHADE! Shade: Hey Grey! Ghira: What's up Grey? Grey: Oh nothing, what about you? Ghira: Eh, same as always. Grey: Awesome! (Max and Kim crawl up and hug Ghira) Max: Ghira! Kim: You're back! Ghira: Hey guys! (Ghira hugs back) Ghira: You two doing okay? Max: Yeah! Kim: We're doing fine bro! Ghira: Good to hear. Erin: Nice to see the family back together. Ghira: Yeah! Come on guys let's go play! Max: Yay! (Ghira and the other infants go off to play together) Rose: Don't play too rough kids! Grey: *Voice* We won't! Rose: Alright! (The kids run past Murphy as he approaches the heroes) Murphy: Hey, the heck was that all about? Alex: Oh hey Murphy! Rose: Finally decided to stop reading for a bit huh little guy? Murphy: Hey, there's nothing wrong with me reading. Rose: Oh I know! (Rocky then runs out into the living room) Rocky: Murphy, I told you to wait for me! Murphy: Huh? Rocky: I was finishing my food when you left! Murphy: Oh. Sorry about that Rocky. Rocky: Aw it's okay Murphy! Murphy: Mmhm. Rocky: *Looks around* Huh? Hey, no one told me Ruby and the others would be here! Murphy: Well, I didn't really know it either. Alex: Yeah, sorry about that guys. Rose: We were gonna tell you, but we didn't want to bother you while you were reading. Erin: But this is just gonna be a little celebration so our friends can get in on celebrating Alkorin's defeat is all. Murphy: Ah, I see. Rocky: Well at least we get to see our friends! Murphy: I guess. (Another portal is heard opening outside) Ruby: Hm? Erin: Oh someone else is here! Alex: *Looks out the window* Oh, it's actually two portals. Rose: Two? Alex: Yep, Shantae and her friends are here and so is Josuke and Okuyasu. Rose: Awesome! Erin: Ah Foxtrot can see Rottytops again. Rose: Oh! Foxtrot can tell Rotty the news about him and Violet! Alex: Yeah! Rose: Let 'em in Erin! (Erin opens the door) Shantae: Hey Erin! Erin: Sup Shantae? Come on in! (Shantae, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops enter. Then Josuke and Okuyasu come up) Josuke: Hey there Erin! Erin: Yo Josuke! Alex: How's it going? Josuke: Oh you know, the usual. Okuyasu: We hope you guys didn't mind, but we brought some of our friends along with us. Erin: Friends? Alex: From your world? Josuke: Yeah, we told them about it and they both wanted to come and see it for themselves. Okuyasu: They shouldn't be a bother though. Alex: Well alright then. Josuke: That's the cue, you two can come on through now! (Two people then enter through the portal, one a short teenager in a high school outfit and a man who appears to be holding a sketchbook) ???: Whoa! Josuke: Alright guys, these two are a few of our friends. Koichi Hirose and Rohan Kishibe. Koichi: Hello there! Rohan: Hello. Alex: Hey there! Erin: Welcome! Come on in and make yourselves at home. (The 4 enters the mansion) Rohan: I must say, when Josuke mentioned him traveling to another world, I thought it was another of his lies. so seeing all this is quite surprising. Koichi: Yeah, even I found it hard to believe at first. Erin: Well now you can prove it yourselves. It's all real. Alex: Sure is! Josuke: So guys, you said this was gonna be a party right? Okuyasu: Yeah, is that what's going on? Erin: Oh yeah. To celebrate defeating Alkorin, all the friends we've made this past adventure are coming here to join in the fun! Okuyasu: Sweet! Koichi: Wait, Alkorin was that guy you mentioned when you got home right? Josuke: Yeah. He even dusted us alongside a bunch of these other guys when he reached his full power. Okuyasu: Good thing he was beaten before he could do anymore damage! Koichi: Wow for real?! Alex: Yep! *Puts arm around Erin* And its all thanks to my awesome sister that was beat that monster! Erin: Ah well you know. Jessica: Hey a little credit to your girlfriend please. Alex: O-Oh yeah, her too! Jessica: Thank you. Alex: Don't mention it. Rohan: Hm, you kids certainly do lead a pretty interesting life from what I've been told. Erin: Yeah it does get pretty crazy down here. Jessica: But it's nothing we can't handle. Rohan: I see. Alex: So how do you guys know Josuke and Okuyasu? Koichi: Oh it's kind of a long and complicated. Rohan: Well it's not my fault that Josuke doesn't appreciate manga. Alex: Huh? Erin: Wait what do you mean? Koichi: Oh, Rohan's a manga artist. Rohan: That's right. Alex: Oh! So that explains the sketchbook doesn't it? Rohan: Well I figured if I was going to another world, I'd want to see if it would have anything I could use for manga material. Jessica: That's so cool! Alex: So Josuke, is it okay to assume that these two are both uhhh....Stand Users right? Josuke: They sure are. Alex: Alright then. Erin: Sooooo… You draw Manga huh? Rohan: Indeed I do. Erin:.... You think you could draw me and my friends in Manga style? Rohan: Hmm, well I guess I could. You did save our world from being destroyed after all. Erin: *Fist bump* Yes! Alex! We are one step closer to being in an Anime! Alex: Yeah! Josuke: I didn't know you guys liked Manga and Anime? Alex: Who doesn't love them? Okyuasu: Yo is this party starting or what? Erin: Still waiting on a few more guests. Till then, just enjoy yourselves. Rohan: Thank you I think I will. Koichi: Same here. There's definitely some stuff I heard about that I wanna see. Josuke: Trust me, it's gonna be amazing Koichi! (Ghira and Max then come out of the bedroom as they both try to tug a doll back and forth) Max: It's mine! Ghira: No it's mine! Max: I'm gonna hurt you in a second if you don't let go Ghira! Ghira: Oh yeah you wanna go right now?! Koichi: AHH!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!! Ghira and Max: *Looks over* Huh? Alex: Oh, that's Max and Ghira. Josuke: They're some of those Targhuls I mentioned Koichi. Koichi: Oh. Max: Now give me the doll Ghira! Ghira: No! Its mine! Kim: *Pounces on the 2* ITS MINE!! (The 3 start fighting like crazy) Rohan: Is this... normal? Alex: You have no idea. Erin: We should probably separate them before they hurt each other. Alex: Hmm.... I wanna try something. Hey Rocky! Rocky: *Looks over* Alex: Separate them. (Rocky barks and then runs to the 3 and loudly barks at them which causes them to stop) Ghira: AHH! *backs away* ROCKY?! Kim: Hey why is he barking at us!? Rocky: *Barks and growls* Max: H-Hey now, calm down Rocky! Alex: He'll stop when you 3 stop fighting. Ghira: But its my doll! Max: No its- Rocky: *Growls* Ghira: Ah! Okay okay we'll stop! Kim: We're sorry we're sorry! Alex: Okay Rocky, you can stop. Rocky: *Bark* (Rocky then goes and lies back down as the three get up. Ghira then holds onto his doll) Ghira: Sorry... Alex: It's okay guys. Erin: Just try not to play so rough next time. Max; But he- Rocky: *growls* Max: Never mind. Alex: *Pats Rocky's head* Good boy Rocky. Rocky: *Happy Bark* (Rocky then jumps up and pounces Alex as he starts licking his face) Erin: Well, looks like you spoiled him Alex. Alex: *Laughing* Down boy! Down! Murphy:..... Alex: Murphy talk to him! Murphy: Sorry, I'm reading right now. Alex: Aw come on! (Rocky continues licking Alex as the other heroes all laugh) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts